


she walks the night (how many hearts will die tonight?)

by clexa



Series: Allydia Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, F/F, mentions of Kate Argent, set around 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are different ways to say i love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	she walks the night (how many hearts will die tonight?)

**Author's Note:**

> scottskiras requested "allydia + 'Don't trust me'"

Lydia wakes up to the tapping of glass. She starts and hesitantly pulls the covers down over her eyes, moving slowly as she slithers out of bed. She clutches her phone, fingers hovering over the ‘Emergency Call’ button, and makes her way to the window.

Allison is perched on the sill of Lydia’s second story window. She gives Lydia a watery smile.

Lydia sighs in relief and exasperation and throws her phone on her bed. She strides to the window and throws it open, pulling Allison inside.

“What are you doing?” she hisses, shutting the window. “You scared me half to death.”

Allison quivers, looking for all the world like a taut bowstring.

“Sorry,” she whispers, rubbing her arms. “I just - I can go.”

“No you very well can’t,” Lydia tells her, draping a blanket around her shivering frame and pushing her to bed.

“Tell me about it,” she says, arranging the covers over their bodies, turning to face Allison and entwining their legs. She pushes Allison’s hair back gently and begins petting it rhythmically.

Allison shuts her eyes tightly.

“You shouldn’t trust me. Don’t trust me, Lydia.”

Lydia tucks herself closer to Allison and sighs.

“Ally,” she whispers, “You’re the only one I trust.” Allison sniffs.

“I can’t stop dreaming about her,” she confesses. “She makes me kill Isaac, Scott, and _you_ , always you. I think I’m going crazy.”

“You’re not Kate,” Lydia tells her fiercely, tilting Allison’s chin up. Allison blinks at her, lip wobbling.

“I trust you,” Lydia says firmly. “I’d trust you if you held a knife at my throat. You’re going to be fine. _We’re_ going to be fine.”

She kisses Allison’s eyelids. Allison shudders and buries her face in Lydia’s neck.

“I trust you,” Lydia whispers over and over. “I trust you.”

She holds Allison until her breathing evens out and chants ‘ _I love you_ ’ in her head.


End file.
